Internet-based video streaming is increasingly the choice of viewers who seek convenient access to video outside of conventional video distribution channels (including over-the-air broadcasts, cable TV, satellite TV, and prerecorded physical media). Using streaming technologies, viewers may access channels of live video as well as prerecorded video from libraries of video assets that are accessible over an Internet connection. In some cases, streaming video is viewable on a wide range of devices, including desktop computers and laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, wearable computers, and specialized devices such as smart televisions. The flexibility and convenience of streaming video are responsible in part for its widespread adoption.
The distribution and delivery pipeline for streaming video is typically a complicated one. A video asset or live stream may first be acquired, e.g., from a broadcaster. The video may then be processed and transformed in any of several ways (potentially including compression, encryption, and other forms of encoding) for eventual distribution to viewers. A hierarchy of servers over a wide geographical area may be used to deliver the video to many viewers in an efficient manner. The viewer may then attempt to play the video on a viewing device. When portions of the pipeline are implemented in an environment that permits multicast transmission, the same packet(s) may be sent to a multicast destination address for simultaneous transmission to a group of components. However, some computing environments may not permit multicast transmission, e.g., for security reasons.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning “having the potential to”), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning “must”). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”